


Mine Forever

by FizzleFudge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (:, Actually kind of unparanoid Dipper, Consensual Sex, Dubious Morality, Eventual Death, Fluff, Implied Underage, M/M, Sexual Content, dubious ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzleFudge/pseuds/FizzleFudge
Summary: A midnight when Bill is increadibly bored he sees his chance to have an adventurous night in the woods with his favourite little plaything.





	Mine Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic together with a person who called themselves 'Doll'. I do not know who or where this person is now, but I thank them for their help!  
> (:

"Dipper!" Cried Bill Cipher, hopping onto the end of Dipper's bed. The mattress squeaked under him as he leaned over to poke the sleeping boy's arm. "Pine Tree, wake up!" The demon, now in his humanoid form, had been messing around in the Mindscape, and had soon enough become bored with nightmares and paranoia. Now he was on to his next form of entertainment - "Pine Tree – wake up! You're no fun; it's only midnight!" 

"Ugh, what do you want, Cipher?" Dipper mumbled as he dove under the sheets, not appreciating the midnight awakening. 

"I want to go on an adventure in the woods! And you are coming with me", he leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear "and since you're already awake, what else do have to do?" At that Dipper shivered, but hid his face in his pillow nevertheless, making Bill sigh. In a quick motion he lifted the sheets to the floor, exposing the almost naked teen. 

Dipper sighed sleepily, and curled embarrassed and cold up on his bed, freezing at the lack of warmth. "If I go with you, do you stop interrupt my dreams then?" He murmured into his pillow. 

"Hmmm... Probably not, but for arguments sake yes I will," Leaning over Dipper he chuckles, "I see your birthmark," with a wink he then stands up straight next to the bed. "Why do you sleep so much, Pine tree?" 

"Because I'm a human, Bill", Dipper answeres as he flustered tries to cover his birthmark with his long bangs. "Now shall we go or what?" 

"I dunno Dipper, you're the one still in bed," Bill laughs as he watches him cover up the birthmark. "I don't know why you bother covering it, I think it's adorable." 

"It really isn't", Dipper replies. As he feels his face redden, he quickly stands up and turns away to hide his blushing. "I-I should just find some clothes and then we're ready to go, yeah?" 

"Oh but it really is, Pine Tree, you might not think so, but I do," Bill rolls his eyes before he starts pacing around the room, "just forget to, Dipper. I'll be fine... Go back to sleep, we can do something tomorrow." Bill stated to feel bad for waking him. 

Dipper eyed him in confusion, wondering why he suddenly changed his mind, and sighed. "Well I'm already awake now, so we might as well go." Even though he wouldn't admit it, he actually was a bit curious as to what Bill was planning on. He picked up a shirt from the floor, and put it on as he waited for Bill's answer. 

"Really! That's great," Bill chuckles as he walks to the door, "so do you think your uncles will be awake?" He raises a brow as he creaks open the door. 

"I don't know", Dipper says as he jumps around, trying to put on his jeans. "Stan's problably asleep by the TV, and Ford, well, I'm not quite sure where he is actually." He stepped towards his bedside table and picked up a flashlight before turning around, looking at Bill. 

Bill's yellow eye was bright in the darkness, and a dark smile was obvious on his lips. He liked it when Dipper snuck out with him. "So Dippy, where should we go? The woods, Fords workshop, to... Wendy's?" Bill raised a brow teasingly as he laughs walking down the stairs. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asks quietly, scared of waking someone up. He cautously walked down after Bill, slipping every so often, but regaining his balance without making too much noise. 

"Oh nothing, Dippy... Just that I'm sure your little heart would love to see Wendy." He states looking back at the slipping boy. 

Dipper frowned. "As if. I don't like her. Not like that", he mumbles, looking into the living room, to indeed find his gruncle in the armchair, snoring loudly. "Let's just go to the woods, alright?" he asks a bit flustered. 

"You? Don't have a crush on Wendy?" He tried to hold back a laugh, and as they tip toe past Dippers Uncle he quickly ran to the door. Once they were out he laughs. 

Dipper looked away, cheeks a light shade of red. "No. Let's just talk about something else." He took off towards the woods, looking back at Bill. 

"Oh? Well then who do you have a crush on?" Bill calls out as he follows Dipper, the boy had his interest now, Bill enjoyed knowing these things. 

"None of your business, Cipher", Dipper snapped, a little too fast to seem normal. "But if you have to know, I don't have a crush on anyone." 

"Aw, well that's a let down," the Demon admits with a slight shrug, knowing that Dipper wasn't telling the truth he chuckles. 

Dipper doesn't say anything more, just continues to walk inte the woods, not knowing where to go. He actually likes Bill's company, and if he hadn't known that he walked just behind him, he problably would've been a bit scared of waking in the dark woods. 

"So Pine Tree, wanna play a game of truth or dare? Oh! Or we could play the question game! That would be exciting," he suggests as they walk deeper into the woods. 

He opens his mouth to say no, but then he changes his mind and shrugs. "Sure. We don't have anything better to do I guess." 

"Alright Pine Tree, Truth or Dare?" Raising a brow he looks at him with a smirk. 

"Truth", Dipper answers nervously, biting his lip. He always chose truth, it felt safer. 

"Alright, what's the weirdest dream you've ever had?" The demon asks curiously. 

"Hmm". The boy wanted to come up with an exciting and extraordinary dream, but then realised he never had such dreams. "One time I dreamt that I was a snake who killed everyone I met. It was really bloody and brutal, and I've been afraid of snakes ever since." 

"That's awful," Bill states looking at Dipper with wide eyes, "I wish I could dream sometimes..." The Demon states, "I've never dreamed, which I thought I would in this meatsuit." He sighs. 

"But aren't you, like, the Demon of dreams or something like that?" Dipper asks, frowning. "But really, you shouldn't be that sad about it, dreams can be horrible!" 

"I can control others dreams, and do whatever I want to them, as for myself, I've never done it," he laughs a little before shrugging, 

"Oh", Dipper says, don't knowing what to say. "Well, truth or dare?" 

"Hmm, I think dare," Bill never backed down from a challenge. 

"Okay, erm", Dipper sucked at this game, he always had. He never knew what to ask or do, but he put that thought aside, trying to come up with a dare. He thought about old parties he went to with Mabel, and what they had to do. "Put on lipstick and make out with your arm", he said nervously, not sure if it was a good dare or not. 

Bill's eyes widen and he tilts his head slightly, what an odd dare, but hey, what did the demon know? He's never played this game before. Snapping his fingers a tube of lipstick pops up in his hand and he applies it messily. "H-how do you make out with your arm?" Or make out in general? he thinks to himself. 

"You just, kinda kiss your arm." Dipper answers awkwardly. He knows that explanation sucks, so he lifts his own arm to his lips before mumbling "like this." He looks away, feeling Bill's eyes on him, and starts to make out in a somewhat professional way. He'd only ever kissed someone once, and afterwards the girl just disappeared, so he had no idea if he was a good kisser or not. But it was also a difference between kissing a person and a body part. 

Bill held back a laugh, he still didn't fully understand the concept, he simply rolled up his sleeve then did as Dipper was doing. He knew he looked stupid, and it felt really strange, but a dare was a dare. Moving his mouth off of his arm he looks at Dipper with smeared lipstick on his face, "like that?" he asks. 

Dipper gulped. "Y-yeah." He silently cursed himself for the stuttering, but he couldn't help it; Bill actually looked good with lipstick all over his face, and Dipper found himself unable to look away. 

"S'matter Pine Tree?" the Demon asks with a smirk forming on his crimson lips. Bill was actually quite embarrased, he knew he looked ridiculous, and the blush on his cheeks were starting to become evident. 

"N-nothing", Dipper finally looked away, feeling his cheeks becomming redder by the second. "Your time to ask." 

"Alright, truth or dare?" he asks before rubbing the back of his arm on his face to try to get all the lipstick off, failing miserably. 

"Truth", the boy answers, watching Bill intensly as he fails with the makeup. 

"Alright, have you ever..." he thinks for a moment, what's a good question? Ah ha! "Have you ever wanted to be with another male?" A smile forms on his lips as he rolls his sleeve down again, not caring anymore about the makeup on his face. 

Dipper watches Bill's lips as he talks, and barily hears the question. Even though they are red at the moment, he catches glimses of the light pink underneath. They look so soft, and he finds himself wanting to reach forward and touch them. He don't, though. "No. Never." 

Bill's smile falters slightly at the answer, but he quickly forces it back on his lips, "well that's a bit disappointing," Cipher's yellow eyes shown in the dark night and the demon laughs a little, "your turn Dippy boy." 

He wonders what Bill means with disapointing, but doesn't pay much attention to it. "Alright, erm, truth or dare?" He leans against a tree and watches the demon closely. 

"Dare, I don't do that truth stuff..." he chuckles softly as he looks at Dipper. What he wouldn't do just to be closer to him. 

Again, Dipper is nervous about the dare. He really is terrible at coming up with ideas. Instead of standing quiet he decides to just say what first pops up in his mind. "Then.. Pretend to be a cat. Purr like one, and walk on four legs." He mentally facepalms himself. A cat. Really? But he'd actually like to see the powerful demon act like a fluffy little cat.. 

"Now you're just making me embarras myself, Pine Tree," he chuckles softly before getting down on all fours. His eyes look up to Dipper and he lets out a playful meow. Raising a brow he purrs softly as he rubs himself against Dipper's leg. Bill felt ridiculous. 

Dipper smirked and slipped down the tree to pet the cat. "Aren't you an adorable little kitten?" he joked, and started to tickle him under his jaw. 

"Yeah, I'm so adorable," Bill states as his eyes narrow, "keep tickling me like this and you might get bit", he teases before looking at the kid. 

He quickly brings his arm back, an anxious smile on his lips. "Sorry", he says quietly, before cautiously petting Bill's head again. He had to admit; his hair was amazing. It was thick and clean, and he caught himself wanting to smell it. "But you are adorable." He didn't mean to say it, his eyes widening when he realised what had slipped his lips. 

"Am I Pine Tree? Am I adorable?" Bill smiles revealing sharp teeth, and slowly he climbs into his lap making his face an inch from his. His head tilts slightly before he raises a brow, "you're not so bad yourself." Being this close to Dipper made Bill feel in control, he loved that. 

Dipper gulped, pressing against the tree, and looking with scared eyes into Bill's satisfied ones. "I-I", he stuttered, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red, and he hoped Bill didn't see it. "T-thank you, I guess." 

"No problem, kid, what's with the rosy cheeks? I thought you liked cats?" Bill was enjoying teasing Dipper. The demon sits down on his legs, careful not to put his weight on him and he lifts a hand to remove Dippers hat, revealing his birthmark. 

He is too flustered to get what Bill is doing, but when he doesn't feel the known sensation of his hat anymore, he quickly covers his mark with his hands. "Give me my hat back", he says quietly, too tense to make it sound normal, and he curses himself for letting the demon have such an effect on him. 

"How come Pine Tree? I like that birthmark of yours," cipher leans forward and gently brushes his lips against the constellation shaped mark. "Whys it bother you so much, huh?" Bill laughs softly before he moves his lips to Dippers cheek. 

Dipper gulps, breath hitching in his throat as his heartbeat pounds incredibly fast. He wants to say something, but can't get himself to form any words. His face is now darker than a strawberry, and even though he doesn't want to, he cant help but groan lightly into Bill's ear. 

Dippers groan made him laugh a little, "do you want me to stop, Pine Tree? Are you telling me you don't enjoy this?" His lips finally reach Dippers ear and he gently runs his tongue along the cartilage. "You taste sweeter than you look." 

No matter how much he wants to say that he don't enjoy it, Dipper can't bring himself to. Because he do enjoy it, even though he wouldn't admit it. Instead he just leans into Bill, silently begging him to continue, already understanding that his pride is gone. 

"Ah, I knew the truth was in there somewhere," the Demon continues to tease Dipper. His lips kept pressing kisses down his neck till he finally started nipping at the soft skin. "Do you want more?" As much as he was enjoying this, he still wanted Dippers complete permission. 

Dipper tried to hold in a moan, but failed, letting the sound pass his lips. He looked at Bill, and nodded. "Ye-es", he said, his voice cracking. He put his hand on Bill's tigh to prove his point. 

Bills reacts to his moans swiftly, grabbing the hem on Dippers shirt he pulls it off of him in a hurry, his fingers trail down Dippers chest and he stops just before the button of his pants, "clothes are such annoying things," Bill remarks. 

"Then why do you have them on?" Dipper says, trying to sound seductive but failing miserably. He places his hands underneath Bill's shirt, feeling his muscles flex as he lets Bill undress him. 

Bill ignores Dippers attempt, the kid had clearly had no experience, which Bill had little to none, but he knew what pleased humans. Removing the rest of Dippers clothing was easy, and to be honest quite enjoyable, "now Pine Tree, what would you like me to do?" He asks as he raises a brow, "there's always this," he runs his hand down dippers shaft slowly, applying a little pressure. "There's this," he slowly leans down and places his tongue over the tip before sucking slightly, "or last but not least... Well... I think you know that one," the Demon smiles up at him. 

He moans as waves of pleasure overcomes him while Bill touches him, and when the demon starts to suck, Dipper gasps for air, grasping the root of the tree. "I-I want you", he swallows, making an effort to speak somewhat clear. "I want you naked", he finally says confidently. 

Bill removes his mouth from dippers tip and he simply nods. Pulling off his suit jacket first he smirks at Dipper, "did you want to help? Or shall I do it on my own?" He teases the boy. The Demons voice was low, and his eyes were glowing yellow, "I want you just as Bad, Pine Tree." 

"For fuck's sake, you tease", Dipper mumbles before hurriedly helping Bill with his clothes. He then runs his hands over his trained, but not too big abs. Dipper felt his body become more and more needy. Needy for Bill. "Fuck me", he growled. "Come on, just do it already!" He didn't quite know what he was saying anymore, but he was way too needy to overthink his actions like he usually did. 

"Wow! Look at you!" Bill laughs as he watches the boy help him with his clothes. When they were all off and piled up against a tree he kisses Dipper hard, the only problem he could think of was the lack of lube... Maybe a little bit of magic would hurt too much... Snapping his fingers he winces slightly as the tube appears next to them. It bothered him how weak something could make him... Shake it off Cipher, he tells himself, and carefully he places some of the slick liquid in his hand. Running it along Dippers member he was already desperate for him. Tossing the tube aside he then aligns Dipper at his entrance, slowly lowering himself upon him a moan slips past Bills lips. 

Dipper gasps as he goes into Bill, waiting for him to adjust to his size. He then slowly starts bumping into him, moaning every so often. He brings one hand to the demon's neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss. He'd forgot about the lipstick, and got quite surprised when he felt something sticky stick to his face during the kiss. He laughed as he thought about how they went from an innocent game of truth or dare to this. He didn't complain though; it was amazing. 

Bill wasn't used to feeling this, in his other form things like this never crossed his mind, but now... He never wanted this feeling to go away, it hurt of course, adjusting to his size, but once he got into the rhythm it was amazing. Dippers lips were dizzying, and he bit his bottom lip playfully, tugging on it before letting it go small moans escape his lips. 

Bill's moans were more wonderful than the most beautiful song on earth, and Dipper found himself never wanting to stop listening to it. He felt a bit proud that he was the one provoking the amazing sound out of the powerful demon, and he smiled brightly when Bill pulled away from the kiss. He started thumping harder and more forcefull, creating a new rhythm as he smashed his lips against Bill's yet again. 

Bill places his hands on Dippers shoulders as he moves his hips against his and moving his lips away from the others he moans, "Pine Tree... Dipper... Ugh..." His teeth nip at the skin on dippers neck, and he sucks on his pulse, knowing it would leave a mark the demon didn't really care anymore. Dipper was his, and he wanted everyone to know that. 

"Bill", Dipper gasped as he felt lips suck on his neck. He turned his head to the side, allowing Bill more space as he continues to bump into him. "Mhm", he moans, head feeling dizzy. Everything around him disappeared, the only existing beings was him and Bill. 

"I... Have ... Never ... Felt so... Wonderful," he pants out with moans between his words. How good did it feel to dipper? Thought Bill, does it feel better being on the inside? He furrows his brows as he lets out a soft groan. Dippers breath against his ear made his erection throb for release. 

"I know", Dipper moans, "it's amazing!" He feels himself comming closer and closer to the edge, and he places kisses along Bill's jaw. "I-I'm going to-to-" he moans, kissing the demon passionatly, in need for release. 

The kisses send a thrill along his spine and digs his nails into Dippers shoulders, "do it... Do it please..." He wanted Dipper to be happy, wanted him to feel all the pleasure the demon had to offer. As he kisses him moans slip into the kiss. 

As he heard Bill's moans, Dipper couldn't take it anymore. He thumped a last time before releasing inside Bill. His head went back by the fantastic sensation, and he moaned loudly "Bill!" 

Bill lays his head on the boys chest, breathing heavy he slowly slides his fingers along Dippers arms, "Dipper..." He says softly his head still spinning from his unreleased pleasure. 

After some moments on cloud nine, Dipper realises that Bill still hasn't cummed. Firstly he thinks that maybe demons can't come, but he then decides to try anyway, so he starts to lick his tip, before putting him inside his mouth and begins sucking. 

Bill wasn't expecting Dipper to do that for him, but when he started he couldn't form the words. His fingers tangle in the others hair, and pleasure courses through him, "oohh~" he says softly as he tugs on the handful of hair. 

Dipper takes in more of Bill, and when he still doesn't come, he starts to jerk him off at the same time. He wants him to feel the amazing sensation he felt himself, and therefore he's determinied to get Bill over the edge. 

"Pine tree!" He shouts out as he finally feels the wonderful release, "fuck..." He moans softly as his head becomes so dizzy yet relaxed. "Dipper... I-Please... Never leave me..." He pants softly. He lets go of the other hair and he grabs dipper by the arm to pull him up for a kiss. 

Dipper smiles brightly into the kiss, proud of the result. He slowly pulls away and looks into Bill's beautiful orbs. "I-I just lost my virginity to a demon", he says, laughing. 

"I just lost mine to a human, that makes up even," he laughs as he lays back on the ground. "I never thought I would do that..." He sighs as he looks at Dipper, and he wraps his arms around him. 

"I-I didn't think I would do it with a guy." He says as he crawls closer into Bill's chest, nuzzling it slightly. "And I definetly didn't think this 'night adventure' would lead to this, but I'm glad it did." 

"Oh I knew mine would be eventually, I've had these weird feelings for you for a while now... And never a girl," he laughs as he holds Dipper close, snuggling him. "Shit! Dipper, it's nearly morning, your Uncles!" His eyes widen in fear. 

Dipper quickly stands up as the realisation hits him. He hurriedly puts on his clothes, and at the same time throws Bill his. "C'mon, we got to hurry! Ford is always awake early!" He starts to run, but realises that he has no idea which way The Shack is, and looks at Bill. "Do you know where the hell we are?" 

"I'll show you the way back, Pine Tree, you know I'm not welcome there," Bill gets his clothes on then he grabs dippers hand. Pulling him to the Shack swiftly he laughs slightly. He was nervous about the time and he hopes Ford and Stan aren't awake. "Alright, see you tonight, kid," Bill remarks before pulling Dipper into a deep kiss. 

"We do? Good." Dipper smiles and looks longingly into Bill's beautiful eyes. "I can't wait." And with that, he quickly squeezes the demon's hand before quietly making his way to The Shack. 

"Neither can I," he replies. Walking off into the woods he decides to make a good impression that night. He was going to make himself look better than ever. 

As the day went on, Dipper could only think of the coming night, and he smiled to himself as he thought longingly about Bill. No one had caught him going out, though Mabel asked him why he was so incredibly tired, to which he'd answered that he had nightmares and didn't sleep very well, even if it was quite the opposite. 

Bill sat in the cafe most of the passing time, he enjoyed the taste of the bitter coffee, though drinking it was also a thrill! He was sure he made the cleaner mad when he spilt it everywhere trying to pour it on his eye. As dark started taking over the sky Bill left the place, and made his way to the Mystery Shack. He could hear Ford and Stan inside bickering over some nonsense, so carefully he climbs up to Dippers room. Tapping gently on the window he chews his bottom lip. 

Dipper smiled when he saw his new favorite demon by the window, and walked towards him. He quietly opened the window and smiled brightly at Bill, leaning out so that his face was only a few inches away from the other's. "Hello", he said cheekily. 

Bills bright yellow eye shown through the darkness and he chuckles slightly, "hello, pine tree," he leans forward and places a kiss on the boys cheek, close to the corner of his mouth, "may I come in?" He raises a brow. 

"Hmm.. I'm not sure. Do you know the password?" Dipper grinned and leaned against frame, watching Bill's every movement. 

"Bite me," he remarks, "would that happen to be it?" Chuckling Bill moves in closer to Dipper, making his face close to his again. 

"It may be", Dipper chuckles, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss over Bill's lips before biting him quite hard in the lip. 

Bill leaned into the kiss slightly, but when he felt the others teeth digging into his skin he lets out a gasp, "now, Pine Tree... Now is not the time to be testing out my kinks," he felt warm blood well out on his lip and he wipes it with his sleeve before pushing dipper back so he could enter the small attic room. He didn't look around long, due to his interest being right back on him, "that wasn't a good move," he remarks playfully. 

"Maybe I'm not as good as you think", Dipper teased, watching as he jumped into the room. He grinned when he noticed the blood dripping from Bill's lips, but immediatly felt bad for provoking it. "Sorry", he said, gesturing towards his lips. 

"Don't be," Bill states as he moves in closer to Dipper. The kid had no idea what he had started, the Demon had a hard enough time controlling his new emotions in the first place..." 

"Okay", Dipper breathed out, and smiled att Bill. "So what do you want to do? We have to be quiet and stay here as my uncles are awake." He sat down on the bed and eyed the demon. 

"Hmm, something quiet, fun and we can't leave... Sounds like a fun challenge," he thinks for a moment, "how about truth or dare?" He raises a brow. 

"Alright", he smiles, thinking about how the game turned out the day before. "Take a seat then", he gestured for him to sit beside him on the bed and smiled. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare, kid. And use your imagination," he chuckles as he sits down on the bed. He hoped this game would last longer, it was his fault the other one came to an end the last time. 

"But I'm bad at coming up with stuff", Dipper said quietly, thinking about a good dare. He thought about one of Mabel's friends who got a dare that turned out to succeed, and decided to go for it. "Lock your hands in handcuffs then", he said anxiously. "And have them like that for the rest of the night." God he sucked at this game. 

"And will you be supplying the handcuffs?" Bill teases before he snaps handcuffs onto his own wrists, "I don't know why I ask, truth or dare, Pine Tree?" 

"Truth", Dipper mumbles, looking down at his hands. "I don't know why you bother play this with me, I'm a really boring person to do anything social at all with." 

"I don't think you're boring at all, and after last night, I'd say you're the best host I've ever had," Bill winks at him with a dark smirk, "how about we play something else then, do you have any suggestions?" He laughs. 

"You've never played it before, have you?" he asked slowly. "We can play it, It's just that I have a bad imagination.." 

"Nope, not since you showed me how to play, I just suggested it because I saw in this book that it was fun," he shrugs before furrowing his brow, "I like learning new games, Pine Tree." 

"Oh really? Then how many do you know? Do you know monopoly? Or dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons?" Dipper asked, embarrased that he was so boring and nerdy. 

"I have no idea what you're even talking about," Bill admits as he looks at Dipper, he felt embarrassed that he knew so little. 

"Alright, let's just continue playing truth or dare, even if I suck at it, yeah?" Dipper asks quietly, looking down at his lap and awkwardly playing with his fingers. 

"So you said truth... Okay..." He thinks for a moment before laying back in the bed his hands still cuffed together, "how about, do you still like Wendy?" Bill raises a brow teasingly. 

Dipper blushes looking down again. "I-I don't really know, man. I'm pretty sure I don't, but.. I mean, after yesterday and..." he trails off. "No", he decides, looking into Bill's eyes. 

"Look kid, I wouldn't care if ya did, what happened yesterday, I mean... That was my fault, and I shouldn't have done that," Bill looks up at the ceiling. "You have every right to like little red." 

"Do you mean that you.. That you regret yesterday?" he says slowly, closing his eyes. He was begining to become anxious; Dipper himself definetly didn't regret it.. 

"No! I don't regret it at all, in fact it's probably the best thing that's happened to me in a long time," Bill sits up quickly and looks at Dipper, "I- I just wanted you to know... Just because it happened doesn't mean- I- I mean... You don't-" he couldn't firm his words right and he started to become embarrassed. 

"You mean I don't have to like you?" Dipper tilts his head to the side, watching the embarrased demon. "But I do like you. Much." He says quietly, a small smile evident on his lips. 

"You like me?" Bill asks a little shocked, "I thought, what with your crush on Wendy, and you always liked girls," he knew he was rambling but the words couldn't form right in his head so he just goes silent. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought too", he mumbles, tugging at the end of his shirt. "But.. I mean if I didn't like you I wouldn't have done ..you know.. with you yesterday." 

"People have random sex all the time, I thought that was what you would think of that," Bill admits as he sits up and moves closer to Dipper. "But... I am glad you feel that way," he laughs a little. 

Dipper frowns a little. I'm not a player who likes one-night-stands", he says quietly. "Pretty obvious as I've never had sex before, but I feel that I must have some sort of affection towards the other, not just have it with anyone.." he bites his lip, looking down in his lap. 

"I didn't mean to offend you, I had never had sex before last night either... I-I just I don't know how any of this works, Dipper... I've only been a human for a short time, and all these net feelings, well, they scare me." The Demon sighs as he looks away from him. 

"What feelings?" Dipper says smugly with a crooked smirk, an eyebrow raised. 

Bill blushes a deep red, "just forget it, Pine Tree," he remarks keeping his face from Dippers. 

"But I want to know", Dipper whines, scooting closer to Bill so that he barely can feel the warmth radiating from his body. 

"Stop doing that," Bill bites his bottom lip as he glances at him. "You would think I'm ridiculous, and I'd rather not get laughed at." 

"I promise not to laugh at you! And I told you how I feel towards you, so it's only fair if you tell me", he says with his arms crossed. 

"Alright, Pine Tree, you really want to know? I like you, I like you a lot, and to be honest... I just want you to be happy, and I don't understand- this is just weird..." He stands and starts to pace, he wanted to cover his face, but his hands were still handcuffed behind his back. 

Dipper's smile is big behind Bill as he paces around the floor. He actually likes Dipper.. He honestly didn't think that, he didn't even think demons could have feelings, but oh well. "I'm not laughing", is all he says. 

"Well not out loud! But that smile on your face says it all," Bill narrows his eyes, leaning against the wall he didn't know he could become this embarrassed. 

"I'm not smiling because you've embarrased yourself, silly", he says. "I'm smiling because I'm happy. You like me and I like you back." 

Bill doesn't reply he just looks down at the ground his hair falling in his face. "Your turn," he says quietly, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Dipper's smile slowly transforms into a smirk as he watches the demon. "Alright. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare," he says rolling his eyes. Glancing up slightly his yellow eye looks at Dipper, he studys the kid closely before sitting in a chair that was at his desk. 

"What a surprise", he answers sarcastically before starting to think of a dare. He likes it when Bill is embarrased and he wants to take advantage of it. "Then you have to take off one piece of clothing every five minutes", he says with a smirk. 

"How am I going to do that with handcuffs on?" Bill states with a laugh. Of course he could just snap them off... "Y-you know what, fine," he says sitting up strait, "starting now? Or in five minutes?" 

"Now of course, but you could start easy with your shoes and socks if you want. Can you bring a timeglass here or something?" 

Snapping his fingers his socks and shoes were gone and a timeglass appeared on the table, "alright I know you're going to say truth, soooo " Bill sighs as he think of a question, "if you could have three wishes, what would they be?" He raises a brow. 

"Hmm", that was a hard question. He knew the most people would wish something selfish, but why should only one person be pleased when many people can? "Then I'd wish for world peace, homes and families for everyone, and that everyone could go in school and have a job." That sounded more like Mabel than Dipper, but oh well. 

Bill was impressed by his answer, a small smile forms on his lips, "you've been spending a lot of time with that sister of yours, haven't you?" Bill let's out a small chuckle before leaning back in the chair uncomfortably. 

"Yeah, I think her kindness has rubbed off on me", he says, scratching his neck. "I'm not always nice though, I actually stole some books from Ford last week and he still doesn't know where they are", he says proudly. 

The Demon laughs quietly as Dipper tries to sound like a rebel, "wow Pine Tree, I'm very impressed," laughing he rolls his eyes, "you're a dork, you know that?" He raises a brow, "and dare, yes I know, surprise." 

Dipper realises that stealing books from his uncle may not be the definition of rebel, but he felt a thrill when he did it at least. "Wear a maid's suit", he says with a grin. "And even though you switch clothes, the last dare still counts." 

"Now that's cruel," Bill states as he looks down at his current clothing, "and lame, Pine Tree," he winks before snapping his fingers. Soon he was in a maids suit, and a light blush was on his cheeks, "happy?" 

A big grin settles over the boy's lips as he nods. "I didn't know you knew what maid's dressed like", he says and shrugs. "And I know it's lame, I have a bad imagination, okay", he scratches his neck and examinies Bill once more before laughing. "You look ridiculous." 

"I used to have one, stupid woman, but oh well... And I know I look ridiculous, it was your idea!" Bill realizes that the first five minutes is up and he raises a brow, "what do I remove next?" 

"Whatever makes you comfortable", he answers stupidly. "Or just remove the girdle or something." He wanted to punch himself for his awkwardness and boringness. What did Bill like with him, really? 

"Really, Dipper? The girdle?" He chuckles, looking at The kid he shakes his head, "you are truly adorable," working his way out of the apron that was around the dress he sighs. "This dress is actually a little uncomfortable... How do girls wear these? 

Dipper smiles, shaking his head. "I have no idea, but you look attractive in it. Kinda at least." he quickly takes off his hat and fixes his fringe while Bill isn't looking, before putting the hat back on. 

"Only kinda?" Bill asks with a smirk, "that's a little disappointing," with a shrug he lets out a sigh "alright kid, what's your secret sexual fantasy," Bill asks before he stands up again, sitting down made the dress feel weird. 

Dipper blushes crimson, and quickly says "how do you know I was to say truth? I was actually going to choose dare this time." He definetly wasn't going to, and Bill would problably just ask the question again later, but temporarily he wouldn't need to answer the question. 

"Sure you were, kid!" Bill let's out a loud laugh before sitting on the bed next to Dipper, "alright... I dare you to... Do the lamby lamby dance, with... The outfit on..." He lets out a chuckle. 

"Oh fuck", Dipper says under his breath. "I-I don't know that dance?" he says it more like a question than a statement, and he can already tell that Bill knows his past with the dance, and that he has no escape on this one. He sighs in defeat. "Alright, give me the suit." 

Bill catches his lie immediately and he laughs sarcastically, "you let me in your head before remember? I know you know that dance kid," he snaps his fingers and a lamb suit appears on Dipper, "dance," he states as he raises a brow. 

Dipper sighs loudly, but stands up in the uncomfortable suit and goes to stand in the middle of the room. He inhales a deep breath, and then he starts to sing and dance. "Well... who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?  
I do! I do!  
So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy,  
Hi there! Hi there!  
So march, march, march around the daisies,  
Don't, don't, don't you forget about the ba-by!" When he's finished his face is redder than he thought was possible, and to say that he's embarrased is an understatement. 

Bill watches with his lips pressed tightly together to hold in a laugh, Dipper was adorable. When he was done singing the demon simply holds up a thumbs up because if he even tried to open his mouth a loud laugh would escape, warning everyone of his presence. 

By now the blushing on Dipper's cheeks had spread itself over whole his body, and even though Bill hadn't laughed at him, he was completely sure he was laughing with tears in his eyes inside his head. But even though he'd just embarrased himself and practically disgraced himself for as long as the demon lives -which should be forever-, he still felt a thrill from doing a dare. Maybe he should choose that more often..? 

When Bill had finally gained his composure he snapped his fingers and the maids dress was now off of him, the five minutes were up. "Alright, Lamby, I choose dare," he waits for the dare that was destined to be terribly embarrassing. 

"Revenge.." Dipper murmured as his gaze for some reason chose to stay locked at Bill's naked torso. It was such a pleasure to look at, and he found himself unable too drift his gaze away. "Why do I suck at this?" he thought out loud as he tugged at the sleeve of the horrific suit he was wearing. "Then how about you do a little show as well?" he smirked, finally looking away from the demon's chest. "Do you know the song Taking Over Midnight? You're gonna sing it. And you have to dance as well. Ballet. In a little ballerina dress and shoes. And a bow in your hair. Oh, and put your hair in a little bun." By now Dipper was just saying the first thing coming to his mind, and he knew it was lame, but that'd do he guessed. 

Bill saw where dippers gaze was and it made the Demon laugh, the sight of Dipper in that costume made it hard for him not to laugh, so as a joke he snaps his fingers and the lamb costume was gone. All that was on the boy was his boxers, "mm, well isn't that a sight for sore eyes," he winks and slowly the smile fades from his lips as Dipper gave his dare. "I hate you... I hope you know that." Keeping the handcuffs on he snaps his fingers again into the requested outfit, God he looked stupid, he would rather be naked. "I really hate you" he remarks before he starts singing, and dancing.  
"Friday night  
We're gonna party  
'Til dawn  
Don't worry, daddy  
I've got my favorite dress on.  
We're rollin' to the party  
The boys are lookin' our way  
We just keep dancin'  
We don't care what they say  
And all the boys are  
Gettin' up in my face  
Boys are a bore  
Let's show 'em the door  
We're taking over the dance floor!  
Oooh Ooh  
Girls do what we like  
Oooh Ooh  
We're taking over tonight  
Oooh Ooh  
Girls do what we like  
Oooh Ooh  
We're taking over midnight  
We're queens of the disco!  
Oooh Ooh  
Girls do what we like  
Oooh Ooh  
We're taking over tonight  
Taking over tonight!"  
By the tame he was done he was on the floor out of breath and his cheeks were a bright red. 

As soon as his clothes disappeared Dipper hurried to his bed and put the blanket up cover the majority of his body, before enjoying the hysterical show before him. When Bill was done Dipper was laying all over his bed with his pillow in his mouth to prevent him from laughing his head off. "That-that was hilarious!" he choked out between his laughs. "Bill; the most powerful demon one'll ever meet, dancing around in a ballerina dress!" 

"Kid, watch it, I am still a powerful demon, I can end you," Bill says as he snaps the dress off and he goes back with his hair in his face and no clothes on but his boxers, "and besides, you looked pretty ridiculous up there in your lamb costume, I like this much better," he crawls on top of Dipper and pulls off the blankets, There much better." 

Dipper tries to cover his body with his arms, but it obviously doesn't work, so he gives up and lets Bill look at his pale and slender body. "Let's just never talk about neither of these little shows ever again, okay?" 

"I think that will be best, I'll just be glad I have you in that adorable lamb suit in my head forever." Bill laughs softly before kissing Dipper. Getting off of him he sits on the edge of the bed. 

"Okay", he yawns big before he shudders, and pulls the blanket over his legs to become warmer. "I guess the hard question and say that you're going to pick dare?" 

"You're tired..." He says softly, a small smile forming on his lips, "why don't you sleep? We can play more tomorrow," the demon ends up crawling next to him in the bed and he lays next to Dipper under the blankets. Dipper really was the most amazingly adorable human he had ever seen. 

"O-okay", Dipper whispers, snuggling into Bill's warmth. He didn't sleep much last night, so this was a perfect way to finally get som rest. He smiles widely into the demon's chest. "Goodnight, Bill." 

"Good night, Pine Tree" Bill wraps his arms around him and places a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Sleep well," he finally closes his own eyes and he feels sleep tug at him quite quickly. Feeling the warmth of Dippers skin against his calmed him down, and he wished he never had to move. 

When Dipper drifts into sleep, he is happy. With Bill beside him, he feels safe and warm, and he nuzzles into Bill's neck before letting sleep overtake him with a smile on his lips. 

Bill slept through most of the night, he woke once or twice due to noise that would wake him every few hours. It was weird having someone to sleep with, oddly relaxing... In the morning the Demon places soft kisses down Dippers neck, "heya Pine Tree... I have to get going soon..." He speaks softly as he reaches the boys collarbone. 

"Why?" Dipper asks sleepily into the pillow. "No one ever comes into my room anyway, you could stay here if you want.." he yawns and rubs his eyes groggily, already tired. He really isn't a morning person. 

"I wouldn't want to get caught, Dipper... That wouldn't be good for either of us," Bill brushes his lips against his upper shoulder, "I mean... I suppose I could hide in your closet if anyone walked in," he shrugs before biting down on his soft skin playfully. 

"Yeah, you could!" he says excitingly, stroking Bill's upper arm. "If you want to that is.. I'm not that exciting to hang out with, really." 

"I think it's a thrill being around you, you're fun, adorable, and cuddly... Like a Lamby," he chuckles as he trails his hands down Dippers sides. 

"Shouldn't we shut up about that lamb thing, billerina", he smirkes at his own lame joke and lays his head back in place on Bill's chest. 

"Ha-ha-ha," he says rolling his eyes, "at least mine was a compliment at how cuddly you are," he states before kissing Dippers forehead. 

"Guess so. You are cuddly too. And warm." He brings up an arm and starts stroking Bill's thick beautiful hair. "I like your hair too", he adds quietly. 

"Yours is messy, and cute, I could look at you like this all day," Bill states with a smirk. Pulling dipper closer he kisses him deeply, " and I'll do that as long as you'll let me." 

"I let you look at me as much as you want", Dipper starts, closing his eyes, "if you let me sleep for a while." He yawns and hugs Bill's torso before nuzzling his head in the demon's neck. 

"Alright fine, that's a deal" he states softly as he pulls the covers tightly around them, Bill was comfortable and he really didn't want to move anytime soon. 

Dipper smiles as he slowly falls into sleep, dreaming of him and Bill. He really did like that little demon. 

Bill stayed awake while Dipper slept, he wasn't tired anymore, but he didn't dare move from his spot. Thinking about last night he laughs a little before pulling Dipper close 

When Dipper wakes up, he finds Bill in the same spot as before, clutching onto him tightly. "Morning", he says groggily, rubbing his eyes as he looks at the beautiful demon before him. "What time is it?" 

"Not sure, really... It seems like noon to me. I've heard everyone down stairs talking, so they're all awake," he say looking down at Dipper, loosening his hold on him. 

"They problably wonder if I'm dead or something", Dipper murmures. "I don't use to wake up early, but I never wake up later than, like, eleven or something.." he thinks out loud and looks at Bill. "I should go down, but I don't want to leave this", he gestures at their entangled bodies. "It's warm and cozy." 

"You go assure them that you're alive, and do your usual thing, and I'll wait for you up here, it'll be fine," Bill replies before he kisses Dippers neck playfully, "besides, I don't want them getting too worried about you. And I'm thinking of a plan to somehow hide myself better." 

Dipper nods, and untangles himself from the sheets and Bill before picking up some clothes from his floor and pulling them on. He then waves goodbye to the demon and starts walking clumsily down the stairs to be greeted by his energetic sister at the bottom. 

Bill sighs when Dipper leaves, how was he going to make himself look less like... Well... Himself? He looks around the room and studies how the kid dresses, "shirt and jeans... I-I could pull that off..." He thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers, and soon he had on a pair of nice jeans, and a black t-shirt. It felt weird. He then pushes his hair back out of his face, "there, I'm normal," he laughs a little at himself in the mirror. 

After eating breakfast and telling the others that he wants to be alone in his room and read, Dipper starts walking up the stairs again. When he opens his door he's met by an even more attractive being than when he left, and he quickly closes the door. "Is this your plan?" he says, looking the demon over. "Because I like it already." 

"You do? Oh good, I was scared I looked... Weird," he laughs, and he glances at Dipper. "Do you think Ford and Stan would fall for it?" He asks curiously. 

"Absolutly", he answers with a smirk. "You can't just walk downstairs though, you have to come by the door, or else they would problably become suspicious." 

"I know that, Pine Tree, I'm not stupid," he remarks walking over to him, "wouldn't want Fordsy knowing you have a gay demon lover, that might make him, I don't know, die," he laughs. 

Dipper smiles a crooked smile and sits on his bed. "Alright, see you in a few minutes." He gives Bill an ironical blow kiss before waving goodbye to the demon. 

"See ya, dipper," Bill laughs as he walks to the window. After he's outside he sighs, "why am I so nervous about this?" He says to himself. He knocks on the front door, his eyes on the ground. 

Dipper walks back and forth, trying to calm himself down. What if the others understood that it's Bill? Or if they didn't believe him when he told them he had friends. Maybe Stan was in a bad mood and didn't want anyone home, he hadn't seen him this morning so it's a possibility. God, the risks where endless! Why did he agree to this? 

When Mabel opened the door Bill felt a little bit more at ease, she wasn't really a threat, "hiya, my names... Charley.. I'm here to see Dipper," he says to her nicely, "he said I should come over and meet his family."  
"Sure! HEY DIPPER! Your friends here!" She calls up to his room as she lets Bill in. 

Dipper inhales a shaky breath and starts walking down the stairs to see Bill standing beside Mabel. He forces a smile and breaths out before saying "hi-i", his voice breaking by nervousness. 

Bill holds back a laugh, "hey, Dipper, your house is really cool," he tried to sound completely normal.  
"We should show him around," Mabel says to Dipper excitedly. "And introduce him Grunkle Stan and Ford!" 

"Yeah", he can't believe Bill didn't get caught, but this was only Mabel, the suspicious ones were still to go. "Yeah, we should! Come on Bi-" he stopped himself. Of course Bill wasn't stupid enough to introduce himself as Bill. "I mean.." He looked at the demon for help. 

"Charley, my names Charley," bills states rolling his eyes then looking at Mabel, "I met this guy a couple of days ago, and he still can't get the hang of my name."  
Mabel laughs before she starts walking towards their living room, "Grunkle Stan! Where are you?" She calls out as she looks around.  
Bill walks next to Dipper and he winks at him playfully, "guess u should have made up a name in your room huh?" He asks in a playful whisper. 

Dipper don't know what to answer, so he just stays quiet and walks over to Mabel in the living room. Stan sits in his favorite chair and watches TV, but when the kids walk in he looks up.  
"Hey, Stan", Dipper says, scratching his neck. "This is, uh, Charley, my friend." He says awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with his gruncle.  
"Hey, kid", Stan says, nodding towards Bill. "Didn't know Dipper had friends at all.." 

Bill smiles a little, "hello, it's nice to meet you," he says to Stan, a nervous smile on his face. He knew the tests were only getting harder. "Well that's me, Dippers one and only friend," he replies with a laugh. 

Stan chuckles slightly. "He makes fun of you", he says to Dipper. "Therefor I like him."  
Dipper smiles awkwardly and shifts in the spot, looking at Bill. They got Stan's approval at least. 

Bills eyes widen, "I don't make fun of anyone," he remarks and Mabel starts to laugh, "everyone makes fun of Grunkle Stan, but he's such a great sport about it, that's what makes it okay." The girl looks at Bill and he laughs a little. 

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" Dipper asks Bill as they walk out of the living room. He hasn't really had any friends over, so he don't properly know how to act normal, so he leans against the doorframe and tries to seem relaxed. 

Mabel watches the two leave the living room and she wonders if she should follow, thinking against it she shrugs.  
"How should I know, you're the host," he laughs as he looks around the house, "what do you usually do when you're bored?" He raises a brow. 

He shrugs, scratching his neck. "Read. Walk in the woods. Play arcade." He glances at Bill underneath his fringe. "You choose." 

"I've never been to an arcade, let's go there," Bill shrugs as he looks at the door, "besides I would hate to run into Fo-"  
"Dipper, Stan said you had a new friend, Charley is it? Nice to meet you, my names Ford," the man says as he holds out his hand. "Are you new around here?"  
Bill stared at the man nervously before he forces on a smile, "yes my names Charley, it's nice to meet you," he shakes Fords hand, "I'm just visiting for a while is all." 

Dipper inhales a breath as Ford starts talking to Bill, but keeps a smile on his face all the time. "We were just about to go", he says, wanting to get away as soon as possible. "I'll come back later", he starts walking towards the door, looking meaningly at Bill to follow. 

Bill laughs a little as he starts to back away nervously, "nice to meet you, Fords- uh- Ford," turning to leave he winces at the name slip up.  
"Oh, Dipper before you leave, can you go get the journal from your room? I've been looking everywhere for it, then I remembered I let you borrow it," Ford asks curiously. 

"Erm, sure", he says, "I'll go get it." He starts walking up the stairs, hoping it'll be faster just to get the journal instead of talking to Ford for a long time. 

Bill waits for Dipper to return, all the while Ford was asking him questions that were hard for him to answer.  
Ford could tell something was off about the person with Dipper, something was just off about him. He was trying not to be obvious about his questions, but for some reason the kid was avoiding eye contact with him. 

"Here you have", Dipper gives Ford his journal and grabs Bill's wrist, dragging him to the door and starts to pull on his shoes. 

"Nice meeting you, Charley," Ford says as they go to the door, and Bill nods with a simple smile.  
When Dipper had on his shoes and they were out the door the demon lets out a sigh of relief, "I-I think e knows somethings up, Dipper..." 

Dipper frowns. "Yeah, I felt that too. I don't think he suspics that you're a demon though. But he may think that something's up." 

"Maybe he thinks you've got a zombie for a friend," Bill teases, "I think I did pretty well at being a human, if I do say so myself." 

"I guess you could've been much worse", Dipper admits, smirking slightly. "We should problably try to stay away from Ford as much as possible though." 

"That's a good idea, though it was nice, he hasn't been that nice to me in thirty years," he laughs slightly, "let's just hope he never figures it out that it's me." 

"Yeah", they continue the walking in silence, and soon reaches the arcade house. "You want to play Fight Fighters?" he says, walking towards the game. "But I'm warning you, I'm awesome at it!" 

Tilting his head he laughs, "I've never played it, so more than likely you'll defeat me at it," the demon studies the game, "but I'd love to try." 

"Great! I'll play as Rumble McSkirmish, and you can choose who ever you want." Dipper insets a token and starts the match. He plays a little nice though; he don't want Bill to get angry or anything.. 

Bill picks a random player and as the game starts he focuses hard on the game. He was biting on his bottom lip as he watches how Dipper plays. 

The boy glances at Bill's concentrated expression and smirks. "How's it going?" he asks, still facing the demon. He likes winning usually, but it's even better if he's winning against a powerful attractive demon. 

"I like this game," Bill says as he keeps his concentration on the screen, a small smirk forms on his lips as he raises a brow. 

"Me too", Dipper says, finally looking back at the game. "Even more so as I'm winning." 

"Hush kid, I'm learning," he remarks with a laugh. "I'll get you, eventually." He leans forward so his face in closer to the screen. 

"Do you need glasses?" he laughs and continues playing, but is somewhat distracted by the beautiful blonde hair before him, and since he can't take away his hands from the buttons and touch it, he nuzzles his head in it. "Your hair smells nice", he murmurs in Bill's neck. 

"No I do not need Glasses, Pine Tree," Bill says with a laugh, and when Dippers head is against his the Demon smiles happily, and without warning he turns his head to kiss him deeply on the lips. 

Dipper's eyes widen as he feels lips against his own, but only momentarily, because he quickly starts kissing back. He forgets about the game and brings up a hand to play with Bill's mop of hair, enjoying the kiss deeply. 

Bill smiles against the kiss, and he places his hands on Dippers waist, "maybe playing games aren't exactly what we both want at the moment," the demon remarks before his lips press against Dippers again. 

Dipper just smiles and shakes his head. "No, and we're in public", he whispers against Bill's lips. "So maybe we should go somewhere else." 

"Good idea, but where? We can't just go back to your place," he chuckles softly as he grabs Dippers hand in his. 

"How about we go for a walk in the woods?" Dipper smiles as they head out of the arcade, walking close to Bill and watching everyone else in the town. 

Bill didn't let go of Dippers hand while they walked. He liked the fact that people looked,the demon knew it might bother Dipper so he glances at him for a moment to see if he wanted him to let go. 

Dipper feels everyone's eyes on them, and he begins to feel very self concious as both strangers and familiar faces turn their way. He spins his head around more, and suddenly looses his footing, falling to the ground and dragging Bill down with him. 

When Bill hits the ground he pulls his hand away from Dipper, "shit... I'm sorry, Dipper, are you okay?" He looks at him worry on his face. "I- I shouldn't have done that," he stands and then helps up Dipper. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, not over people looking, but over the fact that he felt he had made Dipper ashamed to be around him. 

"I-it wasn't your fault", Dipper mumbles, brushing away dirt from his clothes. "It's mine, now can we please get away from here, everyone is staring." He looks at all people who's watching them, pointing towards them and whispering to each other. Dipper felt like an animal at zoo that everybody looked at, and he hated it. 

Bill nods and he starts walking ahead of Dipper, what a stupid idea to think the kid would be okay with him holding his hand. He doesn't look back to see if Dipper was behind him. 

Dipper frowns when Bill starts walking, fast, and he has a hard time trying to catch up. What's with him? Is he mad at Dipper? He finally gives up and runs to Bill's side, turning him around and holding him in place. "What's up?" he asks out of breath, looking into the demon's yellow eyes. "Are you mad? I'm sorry I tripped, I didn't mean to drag you down as well..." 

"No I'm sorry, I embarrassed you, I shouldn't have held your hand, I'm stupid..." He shakes his head and he slows down his pace, "I didn't mean to do that..." 

Dipper blinks in confusion. "Wait, that's why you think I got anxious?" he tilts his head to the side. "It's not, I just really don't like attention, especially not from that many people at the same time. I always get self concious and nervous and, I don't know.. It's just something I can't help, and I hate it.." he looked down, embarrased of his overreactions to tiny things like this. 

"I should have asked in the first place, you have reasons, I understand, completely," he looks down as he walks, "I'll be more careful next time..." He sighs. 

Dipper smiles and slides his hand in Bill's, looking up at the demon under his fringe. "I like you", he says, intertwining their hands as he leans against Bill's side. 

Bill blushes slightly as Dippers hand slips into his, "I like you too, Pine Tree," Bill kisses the boys temple gently as they walked. When he looked ahead he saw the woods finally come into view. 

Dipper smiles and looks around into the woods, looking at all the trees and thinking about all the different creatures living there. Then he remembers Ford, and his smile slightly drops. Which sort of relationship did he and Bill actually have all those years ago? 

Bill notices that Dipper was no longer smiling and he furrows his brow, "what's wrong, kid?" He asks curiously. 

"Oh, nothing", Dipper pulls a fake smile and looks straight forward. Ford only said that Bill was allowed to drift into his body as he wished, but was that really all? 

Bill knew something was wrong, and he wished Dipper would just tell him... The demon doesn't bother him anymore, he just stays silent, looking ahead. 

Dipper's now lost in thoughts, and he glances at Bill. He might as well just ask him. "Hey, Bill", he says, looking down. "You and Ford, you were friends, right?" 

"If you want to call us that, then yes I suppose. It was more of a love hate partnership. He loved the information I gave him, but hated sharing his..." Bills eyes narrow, "other than that, it was just working on that portal." Bill realizes what could be bothering Dipper and he stops in his tracks, "y-you don't think Ford and I?..." He laughs a little, "I would never!" 

Dipper nods slightly, a faint blush evident on his cheeks as he looks around into the woods surrounding them. "I-I just wanted to make sure", he says quietly, avoiding eye contact. "'Cause that would've been weird. Like really weird. Me dating the same person as my gruncle." He pulls a disgusted face. "Weird." 

"That would gross me out, kid. I would have told you that a long time ago," Bill let's go of Dippers hand and he pulls him closer by the waist, "Ford and I might have shared minds and ideas, but I never would have thought about... That..." He shutters before laughing. 

"Good", Dipper laughs nervously, leaning against Bill's upper arm. He doesn't say anything more, and quietly enjoys Bill's company as they keep on walking deeper into the woods. 

"Is something else bothering you, Dipper?" He asks feeling worried now. His yellow eyes look down at the boy, "have I done something wrong?" 

"No, I just", he thinks about how to voice his thoughts the best way. "I just wonder what makes me that loveable, I mean you said that I was your first, ehm, your first, love, right?" he doesn't wait for an answers and continues. "So why am I different? 'Cause this isn't just some sick game that you're pulling, right?" 

Bill looks at him, would someone actually be that cruel? To just say they love someone, just for the hell of it? How could he describe how he felt towards Dipper? "You're different because you're, you... I've never met someone so fun, adventurousness, curious, and honest. I've made so many mistakes in my long life, and I feel like being with you makes me better. You've helped me realize that I was a monster, and I don't want to be that way anymore, kid." He stops walking when they reach a lake and he sits on the edge. Staying silent for a while he messes with the rocks on the ground. "I wouldn't play a game like this with you, Pine Tree. I don't know how to make you believe me, but I'm different, I've changed, and it's all thanks to you..." He blushes as he looks down. 

Dipper just stares, wide-eyed and speechless at the demon during his speech. Surely no one could come up with that if they didn't truly like someone, right? No. They couldn't. Even though Dipper was extremely unknowing of anything about love, he understood that he meant much to Bill. And that was amazing to know. He didn't know what to say. Even if he tried, he'd never top Bill's fantastic speech, and he didn't even bother trying. Instead he simply said three words that meant much to himself, and that he really didn't say to anyone. "I love you." 

Bill looks up at Dipper when he notices his silence, had he said the wrong thing? Maybe he needed space... His thoughts then stopped when Dipper spoke, his yellow eyes look into Dippers, "I-I love you too, Dipper..." He grabs Dippers hand gently before laughing a little. 

Dipper smiles brightly, looking into the yellow eyes of Bill, before he leans in and kisses him passionatly on the lips, never ending his smile. 

Bill kisses him back, and he wraps an arm around his waist to pull him into the grass, "I was so worried you wouldn't believe me..." The demon states softly. 

"But I do believe you", the boy whispers as he lets Bill lay him on the ground. "I just thought that, I don't know, you and your demon friends made fun of me and my non-existent love experiences or something.." 

"Demon friends?" Bill laughs again, "oh geez, I don't talk to them anymore, they mock me for this form," Bill places a hand on Dippers cheek, "I assure you, I'm not that experienced either..." 

Dipper smiles and closes his eyes as he lays his head in the grass. "Then we can learn about love together", he says as he slowly strokes Bill's arm. 

"I like the sound of that, Pine Tree," Bill says with a soft sigh. Feeling his touch on his arm made him relax a little. 

Dipper felt his hat begin to fall off his head, but for once he didn't care. Bill actually said that he liked the birthmark, even if he himself didn't. And he also didn't want to stop touching Bill either. 

"Do you realize how strange that would be if I had dated your great uncle?" Bill laughs a little as he bites his bottom lip in thought. "Fordsy would get a laugh out of that." 

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about it", Dipper murmures, thinking about his uncle. To be honest he was pretty sure Ford was still a virgin, and Dipper should be that too, if it wasn't for the demon he'd become attached with in the last days. He opens his eyes and looks longingly into Bill's beautiful orbs and smiles. 

"Yeah, you an me both kid, pretty disturbing," Bill chuckles as he places a hand on Dipper cheek, running his thumb across his cheek he smiles a little, "who would've ever thought you and I would be here?" 

"Not me", he chuckles slightly, "if you would've telled me a couple of days ago this was to happen I'd laugh you in the face. Or at least said you were stupid and walked off or something.." He lets his fingers trail slowly down Bill's chest, only stopping when they reached the hem of his shirt, before sliding under the material, and stroking the skin. 

Bills eyes look into dippers and a smirk form on his lips, "personally I am glad all of this has happened, I mean- I now have the greatest human as a boyfriend," the demon shives slightly at his touch, and he leans forward to place kisses along the kids jawline. 

"B-boyfriend?" Dipper stutters, eyes widen. Then he calms down. Boyfriend. He actually likes the sound of that. Much. He smiles and nods. "Yeah. Boyfriend." His smile grows even bigger when he looks inte the mesmerizing eyes of Bill as he places kisses along the boy's skin. 

"Was that to forward?" Bill teases before he pulls Dipper closer. "I do hope I didn't just put you off," pulling his face away from his neck he then places a kiss on his lips. 

"N-no", Dipper stutters, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "It just, I wasn't prepared", he says quietly before leaning in for another kiss. 

Bill places his hand on the back of Dippers neck and he pulls him closer as he kisses him. Leaning back he pulls him on top of him, "well, I don't think I'm really one you can prepare for" 

Dipper chuckles softly, enjoying the kisses deeply. "You taste good." He didn't intend in saying that, and his eyes widens yet again. When he kisses Bill, it's like all his worries goes away, along with his pride and ability to speak clear.. 

"You taste sweet, like candy," the demon replies with a half smile. Slowly his hands slide down Dippers sides, and he rests them on his hips. 

"Candy?" Dipper giggles. "I don't think I even brushed my teeth this morning." His hands still run over the demon's warm torso, but only the sides since he lay in the way of the stomach. 

Bill shrugs, "I didn't notice," looking up at him he smiles raising a brow. "I like that, what you're doing... It's nice..." 

Dipper smirks slightly, and presses his nails lightly into Bill's sides as he continues to run them from the top to the bottom of the soft skin. He leans into the demon's ear and purrs softly, "you like me, do you mean?" 

"Don't start what you can't finish, Pine Tree," Bill remarks as he feels a tingle go down his spine. 

"Oh really?" Dipper whispers against the skin behind Bill's ear. "Do you get flustered?" he smirks and moves his hands to the demon's arms as he slowly bites the earlobe. 

"Well the human body is prone to getting quite excited, Dipper Pines. You of all people should know that," Bill raises a brow and a small sigh leaves his lips. Dipper certainly knew how to get him going. 

Dipper smirks and raises a brow as he leans away a bit, studying the demon thoroughly. "You're horny, aren't you?" he says smugly, a grin evident on his features. 

Bills eyes widen, "n-no! Who said I was horny? That's just silly," he crosses his arms over his chest and looks away from Dipper trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. 

Dipper's smirk slowly forms into a genuine smile as he watches the cute flustered face of Bill before him. "Whatever you say", he shrugs and brings his hands up, putting them down on either side of the demon's head and leaning in so that his lips gently brush against Bill's eyelids. "At least that means that you like me." 

Bill looks up at Dipper when he feels the kid grab his arms and pin them to the ground. "W-when did you ever doubt that I didn't like you?" The demon asks as a small smirk forms on his lips. 

"Oh, never. Or maybe I shouldn't say never, but at least I don't doubt you now." He looks longingly into Bill's eyes. "Because your expression screams that you want to kiss me." His face turns into one of pure joy as he continues talking. "Because you do, don't you?" He brings his head impossibly closer to Bill's, and lightly nuzzles his nose in his forehead as he shuts his eyes. 

"Yeah perhaps the whole me trying to kill you and your family could have led to some doubt, but honestly... I-I was never going to do it," his words were getting softer as Dipper got closer. Feeling his touch made him smile more. He was so happy that he felt this way about him. "Is teasing your way of showing affection, Kid?" The demon asks as he tilts his head up and places gentle kisses along dippers neck. 

"It is", Dipper answeres simply, smiling when he feel the soft kisses. If his mind wasn't so blurred up by the closeness of Bill, Dipper problably would've thought a lot about what he said about not killing them, but right now he was way too cuddly to think of anything at all. 

Bill knew he had said something that he would regret later, but at this moment he really didn't care. The teasing, and cuddling made his mind such a jumble, he hardly knew what was going to come out of his mouth next. Hooking his ankles around Dippers he laughs a little. 

"Did I embarrass myself?" Dipper cautously asks as he listens to Bill's beautiful laugh. 

"No kid, not at all, why do you ask?" He smiles a little as he looks at him. 

"I dunno, you laughed, and I don't think I've ever seen you laugh except when I embarrass myself." He looks straight into the yellow eyes before him, watching every detail as if he'd never see them again. They were truly beautiful. 

That was Dipper's last thought, before Bill's entire being turned red and he felt a greater pain than he'd ever felt before conjure in his belly and flow through his body. Bill was killing him. And, weirdly, that wasn't the worst thing that could've happened. With a crooked smile he let the darkness overtake him, as he heard Bill's words louder than he'd ever heard them before. 

"Now you're truly mine forever."


End file.
